halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Carter-A258
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Discussione:Deliver Hope page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Discussioni con JTS-117 Hi cosa ne diresti di iscriverti al nostro forum? http://halopediaforum.forumattivo.com/forum.htm JTS - 117 16:16, set 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, sono ovunqueee 11:23, giu 30, 2012 (UTC) Immagini Ogni volta che carichi un immagine, segui le regole che compaiono nel modulo di upload. TUTTE. dalla prima alla ultima. ti lascio qualche link come riferimento, ho visto che siccome ti sei iscritto tempo fa non hai le linee guida nella pagina di discussione: * Manuale degli stili, consideralo la bibbia delle modifiche * REGOLE IMMAGINI * Spiegazione sulle licenze Buon lavoro :D --Yubbo 20:42, giu 17, 2011 (UTC) Bhe si hai ragione Yubbo non avevo mai letto le linee guida della wiki , comunque da adesso in poi mi atterrò a quelle regole , anche perchè non sono poi così difficili da seguire, grazie ancora Carter-A258 16:07, giu 18, 2011 (UTC) Pagine negli ultimi articoli che ho scritto,ammetto di aver fatto qualche errore,ma capita.che delle volte premo 2 tasti contemporaneamente oppure per cancellare premo altri tasti. capita! SPARTAN II Non preoccuparti comunque davvero complimenti visto che hai creato un bel po' di pagine in pochissimo tempo !!! Carter-A258 11:54, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) fonti ti spiego, in realtà è semplice: in fondo alla pagina metti e farà tutto da solo--Yubbo 15:21, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) onyx si sta in piedi come logica ma non lo so...Yubbo 16:52, giu 28, 2011 (UTC) Discuss. con Carter-A258 Ciao, sono set65, Carter-A258, grazie per i complimenti! oltre ai veicoli avevo pensato di tradurre anche i nomi dei covenant, oppure lo avete già fatto? dammi una risposta! ciao! Set65 14:39, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Ho capito ma invece io credo che una traduzione serva comunque, e poi brute e grunt credo significhino qualcosa. brute è bestia, quindi è taducibile, grunt invece no, perchè credo voglia dire grugnito, e non ha niente a che fare con i grunt, visto che non fanno versi come i maiali. Io proverei a farla se sei d'accordo. Ciao! Set65 15:11, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Carter-A258, sono sempre io, Set65, ho creato una pagina di traduzione delle specie covenant. Forse deve essere più aggiustata. Set65 18:44, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Carter, sono Set, volevo dirti che hai fatto anche tu un ottimo lavoro nella traduzione! dovremmo farne anche una sulle navi, oppure c'è già? oppure direi basta così con le traduzioni, che ne dici, tanto non sono molto importanti! Set65 08:25, lug 29, 2011 (UTC) ??? Ma, l'Elite BOB bianco è normale... c'è sempre. Per il resto non so che dirti. Sono sconcertato! - Halopedia fan 11:37, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) ti ho risposto sulla homepage (halopedia) perchè avevo letto il messaggio prima li ;) comunque sono cose che succedono (a parte quella del messaggio, mai sentita ed un probabile vero easter egg, puoi fare un video con una telecamera mentre sei in cinema?), leggi il messaggio che ti ho scritto per avere più info ;)Yubbo 12:27, ago 31, 2011 (UTC) Warthog Per quanto riguarda il video di Forza 4, preferirei non inserirlo direttamente nella pagina di Halo 4 (visto che riguarda il gioco solo in parte), sarebbe più corretto, magari, aggiungere un paio di immagini del Warthog (ad alta risoluzione) nella "galleria immagini" ... - Halopedia fan 11:24, set 1, 2011 (UTC) sfondo etc. mi stai facendo un favore enorme. avevo chiesto aiuto anche io ad en.halo ma purtroppo mi sono accorto che pochissimo dopo aver fatto domanda hanno archiviato la discussione, quindi non ho ricevuto risposte... :) mi faresti un ENORME favore ad informarti, perchè il loro sfondo (se fai visualizza immagine, la salvi su pc e vedi quanto pesa) è più grande di 100 kb eppure è quello il limite... lo sfondo che abbiamo ora è rimediato...Yubbo 12:24, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Concept finale Cosa pensi che sia la concept finale di Halo 4, io non saprei. Forse una Sfinge da guerra dei Precursori? Halopedia fan 11:26, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Sfinge Spero solo che l'immagine sia realistica, a quanto ho capito è stata in gran parte elaborata da un fan. - Halopedia fan 16:02, set 2, 2011 (UTC) skin temevo proprio questo: ovvero che vada modificato manualmente settando il colore della skin col codice esadecimale. ho già provato a farlo una volta ma non ci sono riuscito... quindi, a meno che non ci spiegano passo per passo, io non so come fare :/Yubbo 10:28, set 3, 2011 (UTC) Template Ottima idea il template sui personaggi! Per creare un template devi semplicemente aprire una pagina nuova e scrivere come titolo Template:Personaggi. Una volta fatto questo, salva la pagina e riaprila (per salvarla scrivi dentro qualche cosa). Ora puoi lavorare sul template (ricorda che si puòusare solo il codice sorgente che, nella maggior parte dei casi, non è molto semplice). Magari prendi come esempio altri template già esistenti su questa wiki (ad esempio il "nave" o il "flotta"), il lavoro sarà meno difficile ; ). Se hai bisogno ulteriori chiarimenti non esitare a scrivermi. Sono sempre a disposizione. - Halopedia fan 16:04, set 3, 2011 (UTC) wiki allora, i template sono piuttosto complicati, io per non dovere ricordarmi ogni volta come cominciarli, li prendo da quelli vecchi che avevo creato all'inizio e li riutilizzo; in particolare creare delle tabelle è molto difficile. prendi pure i nostri codici da halopedia, non è un problema se li utilizzi pure tu. l'unico modo in cui ho imparato come funzionano i template, è, di fatto, copiarli e vedere cosa cambia, sostituendo una cosa ad un altra e così via; in pratica devi fare un pò di esperimenti, devi sapere che il template non è altro che una "scorciatoia", ovvero evita che tu debba copiare un codice tante volte identico a se stesso. Per esempio se fai un template con scritto "ciao" dentro, se lo inserisci in una pagina, esce "ciao". ti consiglio di consultare i template "cit" e "armi" qui su halopedia, io ho capito come funzionano grazie a quelli. Per i caratteri dedicati: non è semplice. Io ho un mac e ho installato sulla memoria del computer, nel "libro font", la libreria contenente tutti i caratteri di Halo. Essendo crysis più recente, non so dirti che carattere utilizzi, e non so dirti se ne utilizzi uno speciale (ma presumo di si). in pratica col carattere speciale di halo, ho creato una scritta in photoshop, su uno sfondo trasparente, e l'ho salvata in formato PNG. Volendo puoi oltrepassare il problema del carattere speciale ritagliando la scritta di "crysis" con un programma per modifica di foto, la salvi in un formato che "ricordi" gli spazi vuoti" ed è fatto; gli unici formati che mi risulta registrino gli spazi vuoti (che vengono trasparenti) sono PNG, GIF e il formato di photoshop, che ha una sigla apposita (tipo PSD o qualcosa del genere). Altrimenti potresti crearti un bannerino apposta, ma avere a portata di mano un programma come photoshop ti aiuta parecchio, perchè è uno dei programmi con cui è più facile creare gli spazi trasparenti e quindi evitare problemi coi colori etc... perchè ti spiego: magari facendo un banner a sfondo bianco, su una wiki a sfondo blu, vedresti il bianco del banner che farebbe contrasto col blu... Al limite, se non riesci a trovare nessuna soluzione, visto che ho photoshop e ho qualche esperienza (non troppa, ma qualcosa ho già fatto), ti posso aiutare personalmente io stesso. Per le tabelle nella home: è in pratica come creare un template. Noi abbiamo utilizzato dei template che abbiamo creato nelle pagine apposite (tipo "mainpage gadgets", "feature" e così via), e questi template li abbiamo messi in un determinato ordine, separandoli con dei codici che non so dirti se appartengono ad html o al formato di wikia (presumo una specie di mistura). comunque noi i codici di questo genere ne abbiamo usati una vastissima gamma, volendo puoi cercare un template qui per halopedia che ha un effetto particolare che stai cercando, analizzarlo con "codice sorgente" e portarlo nella tua wiki. Per lo sfondo: è un problema dannatamente difficile. lo sfondo come lo vedi ora su halopedia l'ho rimediato da un file con un formato ampio (non so dirti quanto, ma era un immagine grande), ma con un peso ed una risoluzione molto ridotte; quindi ho ritagliato una parte che "pesava troppo", ho salvato su halopedia l'immagine e poi ho scelto l'opzione "fix", in maniera che l'immagine rimanga ferma, ma la pagina (dove ci sono le scritte e le caselle di editor) scorrono verticalmente. per far questo, da "my tools" in basso, devi scegliere "theme designer", che è una specie di tavolozza dove fare tutte le modifiche personalizzate (che però valgono per tutti, solo sulla wiki che stai personalizzando). Per il resto: anche all'inizio noi non avevamo il pulsante "fix", infatti è comparso da un giorno all'altro: spero davvero che wikia ci abiliti tutte le funzioni, probabilmente è anche perchè devo attivare un tool. che sarebbe il nuovo editor delle pagine col menù a destra, il problema è che mi ci trovavo talmente scomodo da non poterlo usare. se mi lasci il link passo di sicuro sulla tua wiki, però considera che sono molto occupato ed essendo già admin su tre wiki diverse, non credo che wikia mi farebbe admin ancora una volta (visto che, mi pare di ricordare che si può essere al limite admin di 3 wiki diverse). fammi sapere se ti sono stato utile!Yubbo 17:05, set 3, 2011 (UTC) Ciao carter, oggi sei sulla chat? Ah un'altra cosa, hai visto il cartone che ti avevo inviato? Arby57 14:43, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Carter, che proposta dovevi farmi? Arby57 19:27, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Certo Carter, proverò a darti una mano, quando avrò tempo, ma tu hai giocato a tutti e due i crysis? io al primo Arby57 08:39, set 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah cmnq oggi sei sulla chat? Arby57 08:43, set 5, 2011 (UTC) per il template dei personaggi non preoccuparti, perchè tanto dopo che finisco con la tabella dei veicoli e dei livelli, riciclo quello già pronto e lo preparo, sono solo indeciso sui colori, al momento, ma quelli li si può cambiare in qualunque istante. per fare un redirect, puoi fare in due modi: di fianco al pulsante modifica, c'è la freccia in giù; cerca l'opzione "sposta" o "rinomina", e così cambi nome alla pagina; volendo, potresti anche creare una pagina completamente nuova, e renderla un redirect, facendo così: metti il titolo, ad esempio "NANOTUTA" (perchè se scrivi anche con una sola maiuscola sbagliata, il nome rimane registrato con tutte le maiuscole come le hai messe tu), e poi metti un cancelletto ( # ), scrivi RINVIA o REDIRECT subito attaccato al cancelletto, lasci uno spazio e tra parentesi quadre metti il link, ad esempio, nanotuta 1.0. eh purtroppo sono indeciso, perchè ci sono molte problematiche: il "dualismo" covenant-unsc implicherebbe due colori diversi, ma se soddisfacessi questa regola, dovrei anche fare il colore ai flood (che non è una cattiva idea) e ai precursori, o agli altri personaggi che abbiamo conosciuto nell'universo di halo; quindi uscirebbero fuori almeno 3-4 colori diversi, se non 5 o 6 se si conteggiano ribelli e predecessori. quindi vedrò, potrei anche farlo a colore unificato, ma l'idea di utilizzare il solito blu per le tabelle (come quello per i livelli) non mi ispira..Yubbo 10:42, set 6, 2011 (UTC) per la domanda sul nome, non so risponderti, ma so che è così da un pò di tempo per tutte le nuove wiki: tutte le nuove wiki hanno il nome intero con wiki su google... non so il perchè :/ puoi provare però a rinominare la pagina principale sotto "crysispedia" o "crysis wiki". lo stesso problema è successo a giuliano con mass effect pedia... il nome era per forza masseffectpedia wiki, scomodo... per il "modificare clicca a destra", non riesco a vederlo :/ non vorrei che fosse perchè tu sei admin... infatti la pagina è pure bloccata e le modifiche possono farle solo utenti credo admin (o forse sono bloccati i nuovi e i non registrati. Per la H di halopedia: a dire il vero non lo so! ma mi pare che quell'immagine sia registrata come favicon.ico qui su halopedia; in teoria puoi provare a creare un file ico con la stessa risoluzione (dimensione) che c'è qui su halopedia e provare a caricarlo sulla tua wiki... non so se funzionerà, magari è una funzione disabilitata dalle nuove wiki... sai, quando c'è stato il cambio obbligato di skin, hanno tolto molte funzioni tra cui il menù laterale... Per il regolamento: in cima alla pagina di modifica, dovrebbe esserci scritto policy:crysispedia o qualcosa del genere, prova a modificarlo; io e johnthespartan117 per fare il regolamento, abbiamo cominciato da una pagina con le regole di stile grafico, poi io ho cominciato a fare le regole sul copyright ed ancora una volta, le regole per le cancellazioni e gli spoiler... mi rimangono ancora parecchie regole da fare, in teoria dovresti prendere parola per parola, modificando dove ti pare in seguito, le pagine sulla "aiuto wiki", che dovrebbe essere la community centrale italiana o comunque l'aiuto wiki italiana; il problema è che la aiuto wiki è come se la stessero costruendo ora, perciò se vuoi fare questo, ti conviene prendere tutto dalla aiuto wiki inglese e tradurre... Mi dispiace che praticamente per tutte le cose che mi hai chiesto oggi ti abbia potuto aiutare molto poco, spero ti possa tornare utile comunque... se hai bisogno di qualcosa di specifico, io personalmente ti consiglierei di chiedere aiuto agli amministratori di nonciclopedia, sono molto disponibili come persone ed hanno notevoli abilità di modifica.. dovrebbero pure conoscere il link per modificare il testo sopra (o forse sotto) la modifica di una pagina (in pratica come quello per il modulo di caricamento immagini, con la differenza che viene visualizzato nelle modifiche alle pagine...). io ho chiesto loro aiuto almeno un paio di volte e mi hanno dato sempre una mano...Yubbo 14:06, set 7, 2011 (UTC) ciao carter, sono arby, scs è che per crysis wiki ora nn riesco ad andarci sempre, perdonami se è ancora a 0!Arby57 13:18, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) EMILE Non ti preoccupare per lui... se ricomincia a rovinare le pagine lo banno per almeno una settimana. Io e YUBBO abbiamo molto lavoro da fare e non possiamo perdere tempo a eliminare tutte le sue stupide modifiche. Capisco la tolleranza, ma quello che EMILE stava facendo (uso il passato perchè oggi non ha più fatto modifiche) mi sembrava assolutamente inaccettabile... eliminare i template e le gallerie dalle pagine, che sciocchezza! - Halopedia fan 16:17, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) ciao carter, grazie per avermelo detto, ma purtroppo io sono ancora a capitano. Cmnq scusa se la crysiswiki è ancora a zero, ma io nn posso andarci sempre!Arby57 08:50, ott 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah capisco, ecco perchè nn scrivevi quasi mai, cmnq il problema su crysispedia è che ci vogliono più utenti, prova a fare pubblicità a gente che conosci, come alcuni tuoi amici, come sto facendo io con un mio amico, ma nn so che intenzioni abbia. cmnq per ora proverò io ad andare avanti anche senza te, ciao!!! Arby57 10:52, ott 23, 2011 (UTC) carter crysispedia sta morendo, io nn posso andarci sempre, dobbiamo trovare nuovi utenti, prova a dirglielo a qualche tuo amico appassionato del gioco, altrimenti addio wiki. Arby57 19:16, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) ai ragione scusa losapevo ke era reach ti prometto ke mettero sempre imagini giusteMaster Chief The Spartan-117 14:14, gen 9, 2012 (UTC)Master Chief The Spartan-117 Grande,sei Crysisiano come me. Siamo della razza pura,allora. Senti,io t'aiuto,pervhè vado pazzo per crysis,però rispondimi e dimmi come fare per vederci su Crysispedia,okay? Sono già iscritto,rispondimi,sono disponibile già ad andare sulla wiki adesso,se vuoi,ciao. Discussione con Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee Ciao Carter :D Volevo chederti una cosa: dato che ho letto quello che hai scritto a Yubbo (non prendermi per stalker o cose del genere xD) vorrei sapere come hai fatto a utilizzare il computer come modem per giocare all' xbox live perchè io facevo la stessa cosa e sempre con una chiavetta vodafone ma purtroppo l' ho dovuta cambiare e adesso ho una wind... però non so più come ho fatto (l' ho fatto molto tempo fa quindi la memoria fa i capricci xD)... ho tutto quello che serve ma non so i procedimenti, potresti spiegarmeli tu? Ti ringrazio in anticipo e se vuoi aggiungermi ti do anche la mia gamertag: SO4DtheSpartan :) saprei dirti anche la gamertag di Yubbo ma preferisco che te la dica lui ;) ciao e grazie :D Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 16:07, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Grazie sei stato molto utile :) domani poverò a connettermi e ti dirò come andrà xD di solito io mi connetto dopo le 3 e mezza quindi quando vuoi mi trovi verso quell' ora. Sempre che riesca a connettermi xD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 21:04, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Peccato che ti sei scollegato proprio nel bel mezzo della partita... vabbè dai sarà per la prossima volta che ci becchiamo online ;) Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 13:49, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Gamertag la mia gamertag è Yuzzo992, però credo che non mi vedrai per un pò di tempo su xbox live perchè ho preso skyrim per pc e ci sto giocando un quantitativo di ore disumano :DYubbo 10:53, feb 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussione con Xwx A Xwx piaceva di più XD !!!--> eh? --Xwx 15:23, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Figurati, neanche me lo ricordavo :P (effettivamente è dieci volte meglio ora) --Xwx 16:15, mar 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, in quanto nuovo admin (ti faccio lavorare un po' :P), potresti rimuovere il redirect di John Forge, che manda a Sergente John Forge? Non credo che gli utenti comuni possano. --Xwx 13:40, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh grazie, ma bastava spostarla? Pensavo che bisognava cancellare il redirect o cose varie :) Edit: ho visto il suo messaggio, spostare una pagina lo sapevo fare ma, come scritto qui sopra, pensavo che con il redirect la roba si complicasse. Xwx 15:39, apr 8, 2012 (UTC) Stavo per segnalarti la pagina Fucile a barre ecc ecc, mi cade la connessione, la riattivo, aggiorno la pagina e non esiste più :D Xwx 18:40, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Ehm, se guardi la cronologia, è the-sniper... che cancella i nomi. Io come te li rimetto. Un consiglio: invece di "UC:Firts Name" puoi scrivere anche "|Nome = 222 Vulture". Per le pagine cancellate, ti capisco benissimo perché ho dovuto annullare un sacco di cose questo pomeriggio, cose che ovviamente chi l'ha scritte ci ha perso tempo :(--Xwx 21:07, apr 16, 2012 (UTC) Cancellazioni: ho inserito delle pagine in Categoria:Cancellazione Immediata, in Categoria:File in Cancellazione e in Categoria:Pagine in Cancellazione. Mi sembrano proposte oculate, ci potresti dare un occhio? 20:09, apr 20, 2012 (UTC) Video di Halo 4 Ciao Carter, scusami se ho rimosso il video ma l'ho fatto semplicemente perchè non veniva riprodotto e il link lo segnalava come video privato quindi pensavo che non fosse più visualizzabile sulla pagina. Ciao, Haloboy2552 19:25, mar 19, 2012 (UTC) va bene, se riesco ti "adminizzo" stasera (o meglio, stanotte, ormai). Per bannare un utente devi andare sulla sua pagina, cercare "contributi" e scegliere "blocca", se non ricordo male. ora devo ricordarmi come fare un admin nuovo D:Yubbo 22:01, apr 1, 2012 (UTC) ciao carter ma cosa ha fatto EMILE di male tanto da bannarlo?(faccina curiosa) Carter ma in halo 4 le spartan ops saranno solo su LIVE oppure anche senza??The-sniper-spartan 19:37, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok grazie :D comunque io fra qualche mese compro live XD discussione con the-sniper-spartan ciao carter tu che hai LIVE sai quanto costa la versione gold per un anno o due (se esiste)???XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 19:08, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) ma come si installa? cioè nel senso lo compri oppure ogni mese ti prende dei soldi dallaa carta di credito?XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 16:06, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) e se si compra come si installa si fa riscatta codicee??? come hai fatto a riscattare il codice l'hai fatto ndirettamente sul xbox o sei andaato al game stop melo puoi spiegare in modo dettagliato xpiacere?XxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 18:32, mag 11, 2012 (UTC) ok, da ora in poi sono e sarò XD su LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yay comunque mi è successa una cosa bastardissima praticamente da tenente colonnello grado 3 mi ha degradato a sergente e tolto TUTTE le mie modifice ripeto e sottolineo TUTTE e mi ha tolto 57,890 CR però posso guadagnare crediti su LIVE a te è successo ? PS grazie x i suggerimenti/istruzioni su LIVE ciaoXxTiratoreSceltoSuperCecchinoLOLxX 19:51, mag 13, 2012 (UTC) non c'è assolutamente bisogno che ti scusi, anzi io lo stavo per bloccare sotto consiglio di Xwx ONISurgeon colpisce ancora 20:42, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) ciao carter, sn arby 57, senti una curiosità, ma avete bloccato lord petruc? ma cosa ha fatto? cmnq scs se nn vengo più su crysispedia, ma ho pochissimo tempo Arby57 20:47, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) La Wiki è Legge di Murphy Wiki, però potrà sembrare strano ma ti chiedo di non fare nulla. Anche se è un po' che c'è, ancora non l'ho sviluppata, perché ho una precisa idea mentale di come deve diventare. Ultimamente la uso come bozza di Halopedia, infatti c'è il template dei Precursori :D --'Δ Xwx' talk • mail 20:50, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) aaah ma allora è lui che ha scritto yubbo sei un pirla, che ingrato! ora nn può più iscriversi vero? Arby57 20:54, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) già! ma un'altra domanda, in halo reach, come faccio ad avere il braccio meccanico? Arby57 21:03, giu 24, 2012 (UTC) carter senti saresti d'accordo se creassimo degli articoli sulle medaglie multigiocatore? tipo tripla ucc. doppia ucc. ecc? Arby57 14:06, giu 25, 2012 (UTC) no problem ;)alla fine si è tutto risolto XD al prossimo torneo dobbiamo vincere assolutamente XD Spartan 117 & Thel 'Vadamee 23:10, lug 3, 2012 (UTC) Visto che dovrai scrivere molto, ti faccio notare una cosa: dopo l'apostrofo non ci va lo spazio ;) (quindi com' era --> com'era) ciao carter, sono arby, perchè nn rispondi in chat? Arby57 (discussioni) 09:24, ago 11, 2012 (UTC) eh guarda, non ci riesco proprio a venire :( non ho l'account gold al momento... sarei venuto abbastanza volentieri, non per il fatto che il torneo è contro quelli di HU, quanto solo per giocare con voi ;) l'ultima partita che abbiamo fatto è stata una delle più divertenti che abbia mai fatto :D Purtroppo su xbox live credo che non mi vedrete per un bel pò :( siccome voglio avere la certezza economica di comprare halo 4, ho deciso di non rinnovare il gold almeno prima del 6 novembre (sempre che riesca a prenderlo al day one); se poi avanzeranno soldi, rinnoverò con l'anno di gold. non vi posso garantire nulla per ora :(Yubbo (discussioni) 14:39, ago 31, 2012 (UTC) concordo appieno. Gabe Newell è un grande uomo, sicuramente il più disposto a fare il bene dei giocatori oggi ;)Yubbo (discussioni) 11:33, set 11, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Ti comunico che oltre alla pagina di Halopedia su Facebook, ora abbiamo anche un gruppo riservato allo staff. Cosa serve il gruppo? *Per poter discutere in modo più rapido e meno sottoposto alle bug. *Evitare spoiler, in quanto per entrate vi devo autorizzare IO. *Per poter discutere in modo più privato. Ti lascio al link del gruppo https://www.facebook.com/groups/523734364305508/523749700970641/?notif_t=group_activity ONISurgeon colpisce ancora (discussioni) 17:49, ott 24, 2012 (UTC)